


Accident

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Agnsty, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Mention of Stone Heart, One-Shot, Original Akumaa, Original Characters - Freeform, Origins, Umbrella Scene, mention of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: What happens if the super duo listen to Tikki and Plagg? What if they revealed themselves before everything was solved? Will they end up broken or just alright?  Hope you enjoy! Lots of Love. -Wifi





	Accident

After Stone Heart

"My Lady! Can we go talk quickly? I promise we will be out before you're out of spots," Chat asked stepping closer to her. 

"Uh... I mean we will have to trust each other if we are going to fight Hawkmoth," Ladybug said grabbing Chat by the waist then jumped off. 

When they landed in the alley the sun shine had dissipated to and drizzle which with in second turned to raining. 

"What'd you want to talk about?" Ladybug asked hearing the third beep in her ear. 

"Just you really. Like what's your age? Were you really going to say madly clumsy yesterday? Do you have a boyfriend? Yeah now general stuff," Chat rambled hoping for the answer to the last one to be no. 

"I'm fifteen. No I was going to say Ma-- my name. No I don't have a boyfriend," Ladybug said hearing her last beep. She ignored it, then continued. "Now you answer those questions."

"I'm 15 also. I can't really answer the second one though. Nope no girlfriend," Chat said. 

The last beep went off a pink glow filled the alleyway. Now standing there was the ravened-haired girl who Nino called Marinette. 

Chat was about to take his staff off his back when the second time in that minute another glow filled the alley. Now stood in his place was, Adrien Agreste. The one who had put gum on her seat earlier that day. 

Her breath hitched. Tikki flew in front of her and said to Plagg. "There is always one."

"I know," Plagg said. "Well it looks like we might need to find new miraculous holders."

"Tikki you know where I live go there when you want to come home," Marinette said leaving her state of shock. 

It was now down pouring. There was more then just rain falling that day, Marinette's tears hit the ground as she was running away. 

"MARINETTE WAIT!" Adrien screamed running after her. 

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME?!?" Marinette screamed over her shoulder. 

"Nino was gushing over you!" Adrien screamed finally catching up to her. 

Adrien stepped in front of her trying to stop her. She tenses up at his touch and said. "Adrien shouldn't you be hanging out with the Chloe?!?"

"Now it's my turn how do you know my name?" Adrien said with a laugh knowing the answer. 

"Alya told me and your dad is my favorite fashion designer. I want to own a boutique when I'm older. Or at lest a company something like that," Marinette then paused realizing who she was talking to the exclaimed putting her hands on her head. "Why am I tell in you this?!?"

"Because you care about me?!?" Adrien said with a pinch of hope. 

"Why. Would. I. Have. Feelings. For. You." Marinette asked poking him in the chest in between word. 

"Because I was trying to take the gum off of your seat," Adrien explained. 

"I'll ask Nino," Marinette said she then picked up her phone and dialed his number. 

"Yo what's up? Where are you? I haven't seen you and Adrien all day?" Adrien heard Nino say. 

"I'm fine I don't know about Adrien just quick question. Did or did Adrien not put the gum on my seat?" Marinette said. A few seconds later she went pale. Then a bright pink. She hung up. 

Adrien then started to worry about her. Less then an hour ago he had said that whoever was under that mask that he would love that girl. 

"I'm... soooooo sorry!" Marinette sobbed. 

Adrien pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his soaked shirt. Adrien tried to comfort her. He started to rub her back. 

"Come back to my house. We'll dry off and get some sweets," Marinette said pulling him to her house. 

"Is this a date?" Adrien said then immediately regretted it. 

"No, I don't like anyone and that's not about to change yet because I can't deal with boy drama," Marinette said. 

"I have to tell you something," Adrien said stopping her. 

"What?" Marinette said turning around to face him. He then kissed her. After a second Marinette pulled apart. Their foreheads touching. 

"I love you," Adrien whispered stroking her cheek with a grin on his face. 

Marinette slapped him across the other cheek and said. "That was my first kiss. Plus I just said I don't like anyone!"

She then ran off. Tikki following shortly after. 

Adrien had his hand on his cheek where she had slapped him. The looked at Plagg and said in shock. "I say I love her she slaps me."

"You also kissed her you can't forget about that," Plagg added which got him a glare from Adrien. "Also Ladybug and Chat Noirs usually, you know wait. Before revealing themselves."

"She hates me!" Adrien said then fell on the ground crying. He sat there for about ten minutes. 

When the rain stopped around him. There was now only the pitter patter of them on some fabric. He looks up to see two beautiful blue bell eyes staring back at him. 

"I figured since I slapped and acussed you I should pay you back," Marinette said crouching down in front of him and said. "I'm sorry for what I've done. The reason I slapped you earlier is because I want you to like me for me. Forgive me?" 

"I could never stay angry at you. I love you!" Adrien said taking Marinette's petite hand and stood up. They then walked hand in hand to the bakery. 

They both later decided to stay friends... for now. Then start dating later on. They didn't want to grow suspiciously close to Adrien over night.

The Next Day

"Dude did you sort out the mess with Marinette?" Nino asked sitting down next to Adrien. 

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I'm in love," Adrien gushed with a love sick smile. 

"And of course it's me!" Chloe said sitting down on his desk putting her hand in her chest. 

"It's actually Marinette," Adrien continued as if Chloe hadn't said anything. 

Chloe then got up in his face and fumed. "Maritrash, out of all the girls in the class you pick her. 

"Yep there is just something about her," Adrien sighed. 

"Girl what happened yesterday. I couldn't find you!" Alya exclaimed crushing her friend. 

"I didn't fell well so I went home. I called Nino to ask him about the gum. Then I apologized. He was really cool about it," Marinette explained. 

"Sounds like somebody likes somebody," Alya said poking Marinette in the side. 

"Nah I don't like him I love him," Marinette said with a sigh. 

When they walked in the classroom Chloe was pouting in her seat about something. Marinette was walking up the stairs and Chloe tripped. Marinette was preparing herself for the impact, but it never came instead she felt a strong grip apround her waist. 

After Class

"You guys go ahead me and Nino need to talk," Alya shood them off. 

"They are so oblivious. They love each other!" Nino and Alya said together. "We need to get them together. Yeah. We are on fire."

"Right now they are getting lunch together so there goes their first date," Alya said. 

"Lets go somewhere to get lunch to leave them alone," Nino asked sheepishly. 

"Lets go!" Alya said with a grin then ran off with Nino in hand. 

Two Weeks Later

"I'm gonna ask her!" Adrien said witch determination. "What if she rejects me?"

"Dude I was talking to Alya and she said that Marinette is head over heels for you," Nino said. 

With the girls

"I'm Asking him to be my boyfriend!" Marinette said excitedly. "He could have any girl he wants why would he want me?"

"Girl he would have to be stupid to reject you! Nino told me that he loves you!" Alya exclaimed. 

"Well I knew he loved me," Marinette said just barely above a whisper. 

"YOU DID!" Alya screamed. 

"Yes. Oh here comes Adrien. Bye Alya," Marinette said pushing Alya and her questions away. 

"Bye the two friends said then walked with a hopeful glance then walked away. 

"Will you-- oh you go first I insist," The two said. 

"You go first," Adrien said. 

"No you!" Marinette responded. 

"Ok. Will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked nervously. 

"That's what I was going to ask!" Marinette exclaimed. "Expect you bring my boyfriend." 

"I love you," Adrien whispere in her ear. 

"I love you too," Marinette responded in a equally hushed tone. She then kissed him. There was cheering and pictures taking by Nino and Alya. 

The one time Marinette didn't listen to Tikki the results were amazing. But still you should listen to a kwami that is over 1000 year old demi god.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments. Lucky me I'm out of school June 8th. Also I've been sick. I've also been dealing with my YouTube channel. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
